Love Is an Open Door
"Love Is an Open Door" is a song written by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez, and is sung by Anna (Kristen Bell) and Hans (Santino Fontana) in Disney's 2013 animated film, Frozen. During the song, Anna is lead to believe that she has finally found true love. She and Hans get to know each other better whilst they travel to various sights around Arendelle. At the end of the song, Hans proposes to Anna, with her excitedly accepting. Lyrics Anna: Okay, can I just say something crazy? Hans: I love crazy! Anna: All my life has been a series of doors in my face And then suddenly I bump into you... Hans: I was thinking the same thing, 'cause like... I've been searching my whole life to find my own place And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue... Anna: But with you... Hans: But with you I found my place... Anna: I see your face... Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Anna: With you! Hans: With you! Anna: With you! Hans: With you! Both: Love is an open door... Hans: I mean it’s crazy... Anna: What? Hans: We finish each other's — Anna: Sandwiches! Hans: That's what I was gonna say! Anna: I've never met someone — Both: Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synchronization Can have but one explanation Hans: You — Anna: And I — Hans: Were — Anna: Just — Both: Meant to be! Anna: Say goodbye... Hans: Say goodbye... Both: To the pain of the past We don't have to feel it anymore! Both: Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Life can be so much more! Anna: With you! Hans: With you!! Anna: With you!!! Hans: With you!!!! Both: Love is an open door... Hans: Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me? Anna: Can I say something even crazier? Yes! Trivia *There is also an instrumental version of "Love is an Open Door". *This song directly uses the idea of doors, a metaphor that is constantly present in the film. *One of Hans' verses subtly reveals his true intentions... "I've been searching my whole life to find my own place." As he sings this line, he gestures to Arendelle. This is a demonstration of Hans, in a sense, claiming the kingdom of Arendelle as "his place." According to Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez, the song's lyrics were created in such a way purposely, as it's meant to stand as Hans' official villain musical number, though disguised as a love song to keep his villainous intentions a secret until the third act of the film. However, once the truth was revealed, the song's dark side was meant to be more apparent. *The "sandwiches" exchange may also be revealing of Hans' deception. While obviously changed from "sentences" for comedic effect, it can be assumed Hans was going to cite the phrase correctly, but when Anna interrupts with "sandwiches", he can be seen to falsely agree with her. * The time shows 10:15pm when Anna and Hans were doing their dance on the clock tower. *When Anna and Hans sing the line "you and I," Anna was referring to herself due to the fact that they alternated lines saying "you" and "I". Hans referred to Anna when he sang "you". Thus, there is no reference to Hans, because they both referred to one person: Anna. * This song ultimately replaced "You're You". Category:Songs